<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>抓只雪兔当老婆（十六） by rainbowness19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457848">抓只雪兔当老婆（十六）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19'>rainbowness19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>雪兔 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>雪兔 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>抓只雪兔当老婆（十六）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>莫关山抽抽搭搭的哭了半宿，起初贺天还哄他，到后来就一直搂着他坐在床边昏昏欲睡，也不能怪他，他这两个月每晚都会惊厥而醒，没睡过一个囫囵觉，不是梦到莫关山生气的骂他对自己不好再也不回来了，就是梦见他出了事陨落高山，总之没一个好梦，现在人平安回来了，贺天心里的大石头算是落地了，头搭在莫关山肩头，嗅着孕期雌性身上若有若无的奶香，眼皮再也撑不住，嘴里念叨着「不哭不哭……」<br/>
贺天不知道什么时候就躺在床上睡着了，再一醒来早就是日上三竿，抬抬发涩的眼皮，身边是空无一人，连床铺都是凉的，惊的贺天一骨碌爬起来，「毛毛！」鞋都没穿好就往屋外跑。<br/>
看见莫关山正坐在桌前啃菜呢，又揉揉眼睛，确定不是梦才舒了一口气，「你，你起床了啊」有点羞赧的小声念叨了一句。</p><p>早饭后贺天就拉着莫关山去找族长，他要请族长作证莫关山就是自己媳妇。<br/>
「你慢点走呀」莫关山护着肚子小跑着跟着贺天，头上的兔耳一颠一颠的<br/>
「哦……我忘了」贺天转过头憨憨的笑，「可不能把我儿子颠下来」<br/>
「嘛呢，拉着我媳妇」蛇立也刚刚吃完早饭，用牙签剔着牙，慵懒的趿拉着鞋。<br/>
「对，你正好在，我再次强调，他是我媳妇」<br/>
莫关山在一旁附和着猛烈的点头「他的」<br/>
「我不管，根据法则，我捡到了你就得跟我走」蛇立又掏出莫关山的生辰牌在二人面前晃悠<br/>
「族长说了，因为我当初被拐卖了没有生辰牌，我和贺天结婚了，以后谁再捡到就不做数了！」<br/>
「我说你个没良心的小兔子，当初救你时你可不是这态度啊，怎么了现在见到贺天就翻脸了」蛇立上手就去抓莫关山的兔耳，贺天便抓住蛇立的手腕「我劝你别动我的人，我以前权当你是好开玩笑，没想到你是这样的混蛋」<br/>
莫关山被抓住兔耳又有了发情的征兆，腿哆哆嗦嗦站不住，满脸潮红，然而两个争斗的雄性并没有发现<br/>
「谁是混蛋啊?当初说好娶我妹妹，转眼就变卦！」蛇立红了眼，想起那个被贺天退婚而远嫁的妹妹，气上心头<br/>
「那是我哥一意孤行的，我都不知道，我也不喜欢你妹妹！」<br/>
「我妹妹和这个浪荡的兔子有什么不一样?！你就是找个借口」<br/>
莫关山被迫发情刺激的他浑身发热，软着手去摸抓在兔耳上的蛇立的手，用尽力气却还是声如蚊讷「先放手……」耳边二人的争吵不断扩大，闯进耳朵里涨的他脑袋疼痛不已，终于他坚持不住，下身一股热潮，晕了过去。</p><p>蛇立觉得手下的重量猛增，低头一看莫关山怏怏的没了生机，屁股后面潮湿一片，吓的他松了手，莫关山直闯闯的栽在地上<br/>
「毛毛！」贺天眼疾手快的护住他的肚子，把人搂在怀里，抱着人火急火燎的跑到展正希的小诊所，蛇立看看自己的手掌，不明所以，天地良心他对莫关山没动武……</p><p>「不行不行不合适，我不敢扒了他裤子看」展正希从没看过妇产科 原先都是找了山下的专门大夫看<br/>
「……」贺天犯了难，「这都什么时候了！」<br/>
「你们两个都出去，我先看看有没有出血，展正希你先熬一碗参汤」一向咋咋呼呼的见一这会倒是冷静了很多，又朝着门外喊「门外那个！你腿脚快，去山下找大夫」<br/>
知道自己藏不住，蛇立猛的站直 ，从门后闪出身，忙不迭的点头，贺天一把揪住蛇立的衣领「莫关山要是有三长两短，我要了你命」<br/>
展正希赶紧跑上前劝架「都什么时候了，蛇立你快去！」</p><p>见一给莫关山摆成侧卧，小心的给他清理着下体，并未流血，只是有很多淡粉色的粘液，扯来被子给他盖好，「毛毛?」见一轻唤，得到的只是莫关山的呓语，看他不安的搅动着腿<br/>
「他是不是发情了?」见一走出内间，问贺天<br/>
「我…我不知道啊，他只说…他的兔耳不能随便乱抓，每次抓完都这样」贺天想起有时在床上，如果莫关山不肯乖乖听话，自己会故意捉弄莫关山，抓他的耳朵，他就束手就擒，一脸潮红的任自己摆弄。<br/>
「那还是别瞎喝了」见一把展正希递过来的参汤放在一旁「怎么看都像发情了……」<br/>
「那现在要做吗?」贺天问<br/>
「做你个头」展正希给贺天一记爆栗</p><p>蛇立到时，山下的大夫已经晕的找不到北了，从兽形的蛇立背后晃晃悠悠下来，吐了好一会儿「小伙子，你这跑的太快了……」大夫是山下诊所的豹族雌性，之前莫关山有孕就是她诊断出的<br/>
「大夫你救救我媳妇吧！」贺天握住大夫的手，两眼眼泪汪汪。<br/>
「你先把手放开」大夫费了好大力才从贺天的铁掌中抽出手，溜进屋去看病人。<br/>
莫关山下身还在不断流着粘液，后颈的软肉肿胀发紫「这个雌性我知道」大夫想起来了「他分化一直有问题，之前吃分化草太多，并不太适合受孕，」摸一下后颈的软肉，莫关山一激灵，疼的喊出了声「而且他标记也不太好，这是谁标记的?」<br/>
贺天听着这话赶紧跑进来「我的，我媳妇」<br/>
「你这标记的不完全啊，」大夫摇摇头，拿出本子写下几味药「先照这个去熬药，等肿胀下去了再重新标记，他下面这情况，就是发情了，突然不符合规律的发情刺激的内壁略微出血」<br/>
「大夫，那孩子……」见一小心翼翼开口询问<br/>
「孩子……她体质不好不好说，每周都来检查一下吧」大夫耸了下肩膀，「同房时要小心，不要太激烈」打量了下贺天，带着暧昧的笑「新婚燕尔也得控制」<br/>
给贺天说个大红脸，「他就是被抓了耳朵才这样的……」越说声越小「不是我……」<br/>
「哦……雪兔确实这样 抓了兔耳就会被迫发情」<br/>
「你标记他时他可能太害怕了，整个人很紧张所以就没标记好，小伙子别太担心，再来一次就好」大夫临走时拍拍贺天的肩膀<br/>
贺天待大夫一走就扑到床前抱着莫关山，亲了又亲「毛毛 ，是我笨，标记也标记不好，一会儿喝了药咱们就回家……」<br/>
莫关山鼻间萦绕着贺天的体香，不由自主的往贺天怀里扎，蛇立看着这一幕，垂了头不再言语，想回家，却遇到了刚从外办事回来的族长。</p><p>「瞧你们俩干的好事！」族长把蛇立和贺天叫到家里，生气的把原木桌拍的震天响「拿怀着孕的雌性开玩笑！」<br/>
贺天和蛇立低着头谁也不说话，一向倔强的蛇立也红了眼眶，不安的攥着拳头。<br/>
「咱们族都几年没有过新生儿了」族长想起展正希和见一夭折的孩子，一时哽咽了。<br/>
蛇立掏出生辰牌交给贺天「是我对不住你，我就是替我妹妹不平，我妹妹到底哪里比不上那兔子 ，结果被退婚还远嫁外族……」蛇立脱掉了蛮不在意又玩世不恭的外衣，把最脆弱的一面展露在外。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>